A Field Trip They Will Never Forget
by Thalia Rose1
Summary: some campers are going on field trip. Where? HOGWARTS!And love is in the air.  T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth's POV:

"Did Chiron tell you?" asked my best friend Thalia.

"Tell me what?"

"He didn't tell you anything?"

"Well he did say something…"

"What?"

"He said: Good morning Annabeth. I'm sorry about your breakup with Percy."

"Oh. Well I guess I shouldn't tell you."

"Come on Thalia. You can tell me."

"Ok. Chiron is going to take some of us (including the Hunters) on a field trip."

"Oh yeah? Where?" Why hadn't he asked me? After all I've been a Camp Half Blood since I was 7.

"Well….. He didn't tell me that." She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Its nothing."

"Ok see you around Thals."

"Bye."

I walked to the Big House. Outside Dionysus was playing cards with Grover. Odd. I thought he hated Grover.

I opened the door after saying good morning to Grover and Mr D.

Chiron was reading a Harry Potter book for some strange reason. When he saw me he blushed and hid the book.

"What brings you here Annabeth?" He asked me.

"I came to ask you a question."

"Go ahead. Ask."

"Where is this field trip going to be?"

"How do you know about that? I'm only selecting few campers."

"Am I one of the few that are going?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Why do you tell me now? Thalia has known for months." Oups.I shouldn't have said that last one.

"Well because you had just broken up with Percy. I didn't think it was the right time."

"Oh. So where are we going?"

"Hum… I'll tell you. But you don't tell anyone until I tell you it's certain. All right?"

"Sure."

"We are going to Hogwarts."

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV:**

I woke up this morning thanks to none other then by Ginny Weasley.

I was sleeping(obviously) when I heard a shriek. I opened my eyes and saw Ginny Weasley standing on her bed. She looked terrified.

"What's the matter Ginny?" I asked.

"I-I sssaaa-ww some-some thing."she stammered.

"Can you give me any details?"

"Maybe-be"

"Come on. You can tell me."

"I-it was bi-bi big an-an-an hairy an sca-sca-scary-ry."

"What was it?"

Ginny blushed. She mumbled something.

"Sorry. Cant hear you."

"THERE WAS A SPIDER!"

"Shush. You'll wake everyone up. And I didn't know you were afraid of spiders too."

"It runs in the family"

"Ok. I'm going downstairs to eat. Do you want to come with me?"

She nodded and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and stuff.

We got changed and when we were ready we went downstairs.

When we got there, everyone seemed tense.

Professor Aberforth Dumbledore was whispering something to Professor Minerva McGonagall, the head mistress of the school.

I asked my best friend Harry what was going on.

"McGonagall has some news for us." He said.

"Oh. Is it about you-know-who?"

"I don't think so."

Professor McGonagall cleard her throat and the room fell silent.

"I have an anoucement. We will have the pleasure to have some visoters at Hogwarts."

Everyone started talking at once.

"SILENCE" shouted Professor Dumbledore.

"We will be visited by a few students from... Camp Half Blood!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thalia's POV:**

While I was practising my archery, Annabeth came running straight at me. I nearly killed her(ok, maybe I'm exaggerating just a little.)

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I came to tell you something"

"Can it wait?"

"Not really."

"Ok, fine. Go ahead."

"You know the field trips were going on?"

"Yes I do. I also know that I'm a huntress. Did you that?"

She rowled her eyes. "Well duh I know."

"Ok hurry up. I haven't got all day."

"Well we're going to Hogwarts"

I stared at her.

"It's true" she said.

"WOW! That's awesome!"

She smiled.

"Well. Got to go."

As she ran back to the big house. I went back to my Archery.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV:<strong>

It was a beautiful sunny day and I was skipping around the splendid flowers-NOT.

It was a boring rainy day and I was pacing around my cabin. What an exiting day, hein?

Just then the door flew open and my friend Nico ran into my cabin.

"Hey Perce! Watcha doing?" he asked me.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Well we are taking a field trip to Hogwarts!"

My jaw dropped open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ron's POV**

Professor McGonagall just told us about some half bloods coming to our school.

Why would they want to come to Hogwarts?

I mean, I love the place, don't get me wrong.

But we just finished a war, why would we want a bunch of strangers following us around asking stupid questions?

But I guess that's life.

"Hello? Are you still there?" asked my sister Ginny.

"Oh, um… sorry. I was just thinking about what McGonagall told us." I replied

"Well you're not the only one, that's for sure" she said before returning to her breakfast, obviously deep in thought.

She was right about everyone thinking about what professor McGonagall said. (How could they not?)

I looked around the room.

I saw Luna Lovegood writing something. Down on some parchment. Probably a letter to her father.

Neville was fiddling with the remembrall that he had found the day before under his bed.

My eyes fell on to George. He was sitting on his own. He hadn't quite recovered from the fact that Fred was dead.

Well none of us have, come to think of it.

Fred and George used to do everything together.

George had literally no memories that didn't involve Fred. He had been there through everything together.

But that's life I suppose.

**pleez review**

**i love reviews as much as aphrodite luvs luv**

**pleez review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N : Sorry I haven't updated in ages ! Ill wright 3 chapter 2 day to make up 4 it, hope u like it !

Annabeth POV

The minute I walked out of my cabin to go to dinner, kids swarmed around me asking questions about the field trip. Either Thalia doesn't know how to keep a secret or Chiron told them.

After saying « I dunno » about a billion times, I sat down next to Malcolm who just stared at me like I was an angel that came down from Olympus. Pish! Anyway, while I was eating a delicious steak, Chiron rang a bell to get our attention.

-Campers! I'm sure you have heard that we are taking a fild trip to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry.

There was a round of applause.

Chiron lifted his hands to silence them, which didn't work as you can imagine. Most of the people already knew but still got carried away. Sigh.

I glanced at Percy and saw he was in a deep conversation with the new girl, Samantha. Ugh that girl really pisses me off. She is quarter Aphrodite, quarter Athena. Her mother's mother was Athena and her dad's dad is Aphrodite. So she is pretty and smart. pish posh. Wahatever. I've got better things to do then think about my ex. Maybe I'll meet someone in Hogwarts...

Percy's POV:

These people get carried away. Seriously. So what if were going to Hogwarts. WHO AM I KIDDING? I ALMOST PISSED MY PANTS WITH ECXITMENT!HOGWARTS! I AM A HUGE FAN! -runs around like a belieber about to meet justin bieber- But I said and did all that in my head. I never would have done that in front of Samantha. 'Cuz that girl ain't ugly.

-Yeah I'm really new to all this. Sha said

-You'll get used to it. And since your part aphrodite and part athena, which cabin do you stay in?

-I prefer the Athena cabin, 'cuz thz Aphrodite is full of air heads, if ya know what I mean.

I nodded. I was really curious to see what Annabeth was doing, but I knew if she caughtme looking at her she'd think I'm still not over her. Which I am. Not.

-Yo if ya'll shut your faces it might be the last thing you ever say! shouted Mr D.

Everyone shut up.

-Thank you Dionysos, said Chiron, Anyway... Lets get back to buisness. I'm afraid we will only be able to bring a dozen or so campers to Hogwarts.

-WHAT? shouted almost everyone.

-Oh shush! cried mr D

I am afraid so, said Chiron, And we will decide who will go.

How will you decide? Cried out grover.

We decide that we will do a special competition and the 12 winners will get to go.

Everyone started to talk at one - again.

Out of the corner of my eyes I glanced at Annabeth. She was talking to Thalia. Great. She was probably telling her that she was defenatly going to be one of the winners and yaddayada.

Samantha saw me looking at her and gave me a quick hug.

you'll get over her, she whispered and let go of me.

-Ok that's it for today. Off to your cabins. Said Chiron.

Review, review, review

I luv reviews as much as Aphrodite luvs luv


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione's POV :

We (me and Ginny) walked back to our dorm in silence. Most of the other kids were either blabbing away about something or they were walking silence. Talk about awkward, I looked at Ron, He was in a deep conversation with Luna and Neville. We were sort of dating, I know what your thinking « how can you be sort of dating someone » Well you can sort of date someone. It's when you act like you don't really like the person and act like friends in public but in private you get all holding hands and kissing.

-Hermione! Said Ginny.

I realized that we had arrived to our dorm. I walked over to my as I watched all the other girls jump around and decide what to wear to impress the cute American boys. But obviously they didnt really think about it because we wear uniforms in this school and there isn't much choice on what you can wear. Plus there aren't many good shops clothes around here.

I got undressed and talked a little to Ginny and then I got into bed and started revising for our OWLs. They made the stupid mistake of making us take them after a war and before we receive visitors from half way across the world. I drifted off while I was reading A History of Magic...

I had the oddest dream.

I was standing in the middle of a dark room with a single window on the floor. I looked down and saw Giants marching around and they were shouting in language that sounded like Ancient Greek. I also saw a face of a sleeping women that was talking to the giants, like she was trying to calm them down. I hadn't noticed were they were. They were on the top of a mountain in what looked like Alaska. I could be wrong. I also noticed that the giants were fitting little people, but since I was so high up I couldn't see them, but one kept on appearing and disappearing. But the weirdest thing was that everything was in slow motion. I looked up and saw that there was door. I opened it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Samantha's POV :

I hate Annabeth. While i was talking to the delicious Percy, she was constantly looking at us, which I found very irritating. One time when she was looking at us, she had jealousy written all over her, so I smirked at her. She immediately looked away and started talking with that freak, Thalia.

-So where do you live? Percy asked me.

I half smiled, but I'm not very good at not showing my emotions.

-Oh I get it. He said after a while. Touchy subject.

-N-no, it-ts ok, trust me, I never really had a home, to tell you the truth. You see my parents left me with my grandparents, but they died a couple years later, so I had to take care of myself.

-Oh, that must have been though. He said. He was so damn cute with his jet black hair in his eyes, his sea green eyes twinkling in the dim light.

-It was. I realises that I had been staring at him for at least 30 seconds.

-Yeah I'm really new to all this. I said

-You'll get used to it. And since your part aphrodite and part athena, which cabin do you stay in?

-I prefer the Athena cabin, 'cuz the Aphrodite cabin is full of air heads, if you know what I mean.

I saw him looking at Annabeth and I whispered "You'll get over it" and I gave him a quick hug.

-Thats it for today, off to your cabins! Shouted Chiron.

-Bye Percy, see ya tomorrow. I said as I took my book.

-See ya. He said as he walked back to his cabin.

As I was running back to the Athena Cabin, I heard and explosion.

Percy's POV:

The minute I set foot into the Poseidon Cabin, I heard a really loud explosion. The first thing that came to my mind was Elkayda. Nah, I'm just joking. What I really thought was that it was monster.

Well, I was wrong about both them.

Everybody was crowded around Leo, Jason and Piper who were the last one's left in the what I like to call it "the cafeteria". What happened was that was they were leaving they forgot to put out the fire, which is what the last campers in the cafeteria have to do, and a certain prankster put some sort of explosive in the fire. It was Travis and Connor. Big surprise.

Mr D laughed his head off but Chiron wasnt so pleased.

-Travis. Connor. Can you explain why you did this please.

They just shrugged.

-As a punishment for your behavior and destruction of the beautiful fire place, you will be disqualified from the competition.

-Oh come on Chiron! Show a little spirit! Shouted Mr D over the crowd. Did I mention he was drunk? He was drunk.

-Well...Maybe if they agree to clean all the cabins, help the harpies, pick the strawberries and clean the stables, they might be able to go to Hogwarts without doing the competition...

-Challenge Accepted! Yelled The stoll brothers in unison.

-For a week! Said Chiron as he trotted back to the big house.

That was a waste of time.

**Review, review, review!**

**I love reviews as much as aphrodite luvs luv!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Hermione's POV:

I woke up. It was the middle of the night and i could hear people upstairs talking. It was Draco and his father.

I was very confused for two reasons:

1. My dream. it seemed so real. It more of a vision then a dream. At least thats what it flet like.

2. Draco doesnt go to hogwarts anymore. So what is he doing here? and what are he and his father talking about? I didnt like the sound of it.

I stayed still while i listened to their conversation. This how it went/

-But Father! lets be reasonable! You cannot reveale yourself!

-Keep your voice down Draco. I told you, its for the best.

-You cant tell everyonethat you are-

-Son, I told you this once, and i shall say it again, keep you voice down

-Im trying to make a point.

-This isnt the only thing i want to talk about. Did you make the potion yet?

-Not yet, father

-Well hurry up, we dont have much time.

-I know, i heard you the first million times you told me.

-And third, you need to find a way to delay the arrival of the...halfbloods. said his father, sounding disgusted.

-What? Are you trying to end the world here father?

- it doesnt matter if i do, il have somewhere alse to go instead.

- You mean the underworld? Father you cannot go back.

-Enough Draco! We must leave. take you belongings and the ingrediants and we shall be off. I expect you at home in about...3 minutes. so shurry up.

-Ok father.

All i had to do now was try and stop draco from getting home. As simple as that.

I poped into harry's dorm to steal his cloke. I tiptoed upstairs. I hear footsteps. Must be draco. I saw him heading to the potion class. I followed him silently.

-Stop! I said

He turned around. At first he lookled shocked, then a smirk spread onto his face.

-well well. look who we have here. little miss granger. Mudblood. he mumbled that last word, not that it made a difference.

-Draco, i know why you are here, and i will not let you go any further.

-What are you going to do?

-You shall see very soon, i said as i pulled out my want. Not fast enough, because before i knew it, he had locked the door, cast a spell on me and jumped out the window. The window shut behind him with a loud Bang

It was only matter of time before they found me.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV:

It is really unfair. Connor and Travis get to blow up the fire place, and for missbehaving, they get to not do the competition, and go to hogwarts!

Really unfair. I was obviously not the only one that thought so. There was a round of booing and very loud cursing.

But it wore off after a while. I stalked off to my cabin. What a fuss over nothing. Totally unfair. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Percy. His hair was covering his sea green eyes. You are probably wondering why we broke up. Well, we were at this kid in Goode's party, and you know how those sort of parties are, drunk idiots making out with each others girlfriends or boyfriends, kids smoking (they seem to smoke everything that is possible to smoke). Me and Thalia seemed to be the only ones not doing any of that. So, i went to go get a glass of water from the kitchen and when i got back to were me and percy were talking, were i was sitting before was Drew. Making out. With MY boyfriend. My eyes filled with tears as i got into thalias car and cried my eyes out. He didnt even notice me. After a what seemed like hours, thalia came back talking to Thalia saw me, she gasped ((i must have looked awful) and got into the and asked me what had happend. I told her oi would tell her at home. Percy gave me a smile. I glared at him. His smile vanished, or as i liketo say, evaporrated. I was so pissed, I got out of the car, picked upa ciagarette that was lying on the ground and threw it in his face.

-What was that for? he exclamed.

-Making out with Piper, thats what its for, i said as i got back into the car.

He suddenly started to look guilty.

-listen i can explain-

- Thalia, drive. i cut him off.

You are also wondering what happened between me and Piper. Did i mention that someone got a picture of them making out? Well, Travis and connor come in usefull. To get my revenge, i showed the picture to Jason, who later broke up with her then they got back together, and I sent it to her dad. You dont mess with me an dget away with it. I went to sleep remebering the bad memory.

Chiron's POV:

I made a mistake. I let connor and travis go to hogwarts.

The next day was the day of the competition.

Percy's POV:

I woke up to the sound of Chiron blowing his horn. I groaned and got dressed. I walked to the opening of the forest. I sat down between Grover and Nico.

-Welcome. Is everyone ready?

-YES! shouted everyone in unison.

-Well, let me explain the competition to you. You will be fighting indevidually. You must find these 10 objects:

1. magic thred

2. a harry potter book

3. a wand

4. flying shoes

5. a makeup box

6. a spoon

7. part of a bear

8. a plug

9. a drachma

10. a golden apple, but be warned it vanishes and reapears, so be fast.

To get the apple, you must defeat the dragon.

If you do not want to compeat, dont.

Begin!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11 :

Draco's Pov :

I ran as fast I could to the magic portel. My father is going to kill me if he finds out. Not a good, because if you knew who he really was, you would not want to get him angry.

Hermione POV

I opened my eyes. I saw Ms Grace, Ron and Harry staring down at me. I blinked a few times and tried to get up, but i fell down. Harry offered me his hand and i took it and liftted myself up. I brushed the dirt and water off my skirt.

-What happened, Honey? Was it a Dementor-is that what yall call them?

-Um...No. It wasnt a dementor. It was um...I was trying to do a potion but it didnt work out the way i wanted it to.

She didnt look convinced.

-Hum... Which potion were you trying to do?

-The one we did in class.

-Ok then. Ron and Harry take her to the nurse.

-I am fine, really

She ignored me, naturally. She never listens to anyone.

Ron's POV

The minuite Ms Grace was out of earshot, me and Harry started boming Hermione with questions.

-SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! I will explain, just give a moment. Well it was draco.

She told us about it all.

-Who do think his father is ? Probably worse then a dementor. I commented as i put my hand over hershoulders.

-Ya think?

-Harry I will take it from here.

-See you guys later, said harry rushing to quidich practice.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy's POV

I had one hour to find twelve things and defeat a dragon. Compared to stuff that I have donen before, this is gunna be easy. But I noticed that the other people at camp are getting better and better. Anyway, think positive percy ! You can do it !

I looked around me. I couldnt see anything from the list (Chiron gave us a sheet of paper each of what we need to find), but I could hear the dragon. I followed the sound of the roaring until I reatched a cave. Inside was a big dragon. Sorry, huge. It's (he?she?) scales were glissening in the sunlight. It's tongue flicking. It licked its lips. Not a good sign. I took out Riptide and mooved closer to it. I tried to stay quiet. That didnt work the way I wanted it to. He caught my glance. Its fiery red eyes burnt threw my scull. I slashed at it. I tried to get into the cave, but it was really good at it's job. I found out it was a he not a she a few moment later. I could see a little shiny thing in the distance. A drachma. But Samantha got it. She caught me looking at it and slimed and then ran off. I switchedback to the dragon who was turning in circles infront of the cave. I ran with all my might and i jumped. I wanted to jump over him, instead i jumped onto him. He started jumping up and down, trying to get me off, but i clung on. That didnt last long. He sent me flying ionto the cave. I heard him roar and snarl as another camper approached.

It was dark in the cave, but i could see. I found the apple easilly. It was under a rock. I walked for what seemed like hours before i actually found anything else. I tripped. I'd over the the makeup box. I opened it and i found a a plug and a wand. I cheked them off the list. I hear footsteps. I turned around. Annabeth. She glared at me and i just winced. She huffed and ran past me. I tried to catch up with her, but she was too far off. I took a torch out of my pocket. Id forgotten about it. I shon it around. I walked a little while then turned around. I triped again. Weird. That wasnt there before. I picked up the flying shoes and grimaced. I ran to entrance of the cave and put the shoes on. The dragon was sleeping. I found the rest of the objects easilly but it took me a while to get them. I ran to the big House with a smile on my face.

Annabeth's POV

I, naturally, was the first one into the big house. Chiron smiled and wrote my name down, Mr D groaned and rolled his eyes at me.

Percy is such a jerk. He tries to make ME feel bad for something HE did. Like when i passed him in the cave, he looked guilty but I didnt believe it. He keeps saying I dont know the whole story. I do he just doesnt know i do.

I sat down next Connor and Travis on the floor.

-Arent you being a little harsh with percy? asked Travis.

- He deserves it. I said, raising my eyebrows.

- You dont know the full story. mumbled Connor as he went to nap on the couch.

- Yeah Annabeth, dont accuse someone of doing something if you dont know thefull story. defended Travis.

- I suppose you know the full story then. Go ahead. I'm waiting.

Travis' Pov

Shout. Im screwed.

- Well, you know about Hecate day right? Obviously you do. What dontyou know? You know everything. I suppose that is becaus eyou mom is-

-Get to the point, she interrupted me.

- Yeah, most of them are beginners in magic. One of them did a spell on Percy. That spell meant that Percy would do watever the kid wanted him to do. And thats the kid did.

She looked pretty surprised, then releaved.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione's POV

I put my head on Ron's shoulder and closed my eyes. I tried to sleep but it wasn't possible. Ron said he had to go. He kissed me and I kissed him back. He left. I took out my ipod and listened to some music. Birdy. My favorite. I hear a "Ra ta tat tat" on the window. To my surprise it was Draco. I pulled my earplugs out and opened the window.

- What are you doing?

- Dont you want to know why I was here the other day?

- You never ever want to explain anything to me, suddenly you volunteer to? This isnt like you Draco.

- Shut up Mudblood.

I raised my eyebrows.

- Well, what are you waiting for?

- I was here because I needed ingredients, to do a potion for my father.

- Continue.

- He wanted me to make the hypnos Potion.

- Why?

- Let me finish! He wants to hypnotize the greeks when they come.

- Why?

- Because he-he is Kronos brother.

There was a pregnant silence.

- You must be joking. I said

- Sadly I am not. He is helping Gaia rise. And I know this bad.

- Bad? BAD? is that the best you could come up with? BAD is an understatement

- I know. I'm going to make that potion, obviously. I need your help to make a reverse potion.

- What do you mean?

- I mean, A potion that when he gives the greeks the potion, it will go back to him.

- Thankfully for us, we were learning that in Potion class.

I smiled as he left via the window.


	13. Chapter 13

Samantha's POV :

I ran to the big house. Drew was a feet ahead of me, but i ran fatser and I pushed her overe and burst throught the door. I heard Drew curse in Greek behind me. I smiled with satisfaction. I was the tenth person in, which meant that i as going to HOGWARTS ! I looked around the room. I saw Percy sitting on the couch with Nico next to him, Annabeth was talking to Travis and Connor. Piper, Leo and Jason were sitting on the floor napping, Clarisse was fighting with her boyfriend Chris and Scratch ( a girl in Apollo cabin. scratch is her nickname; her real name is Melissa) was playing her flute. When I came in Chiron wrote my name down. Drew came running in. I smirked at her, she glared at me.

- She, said Drew pointing at me, cheated!

- No I didnt, you'r just jealous.

- Why would I be jealous of you?

- Because im going to Hogwarts and you'r not.

- I didnt want to go anyway, and she struted out. I shrugged and next to Scratch.

-She has got some serious problems, she said putting down her flute.

- Tell me about it. I said, rolling my eyes.

- Did you cheat? she said pushing her brown hair out of her crystal blue eyes.

- No! She was infront of me, we were only a couple of feet away from the big house, and i sprinted and accidentally pushed her over, opened the door - well, you know the rest.

- Well, you didnt necessarily cheat, did you now? smiling at me.

- Not really, no. I said returning her smile.

She went back to her flute.

- Great job sam! said Percy. I walked over to where he was sitting.

- Yeah well, I guess I'm going to Hogwarts then. I said. I couldnt stop grinning. I must have looked weird because Percy gave me a look that meant "ishe ok?" but i didnt care.

When everyone was in the big House, Chiron made us all go outside.

- Ok, Ok Attention. If i call your name, please step forward.

Annabeth Chase

Percy Jackson

Nico DiAngelo

Melissa Minoski

Travis & Connor Stoll

Clarisse Delarue

Chris Rodrigez

Piper McLean

Jason Grace

Leo Valdez

and last but not least, Samantha Smith

These 12 demigods will have the chance of going to Hogwarts.

You will be accomponied by me and two of the hunters, Thalia Grace and Georgia Appleton.

We will be going in 2 days, so hurry up. TIME FOR SUPPER!

Nico's POV:

As usual i sat on my own at the Hades table. I picked at my ribs and mashed potatoes. I had to go looking for Bianca. She could be anywhere. I looked around, my eyes fell on Scratch. Her brown hair beautifully combed, her eyes sparkling, her - never mind. I do not like Sratch. Anyway, I don't have the right amount of time and attention to have a girlfriend. The most annoying thing is, everyone thinks I like Thalia, when I don't. **(A/N: I am an anti Thalico. Nico is Melissa's boy )**

When dinner was over,as I was walking to my cabin, I bumped into Scratch.

- S-Sorry Melissa, I stamered.

- No one calls me that, k? she said and gave me a little smile, then she blushed. She is one of the only girls here who is my age.

- I better go, um Scratch.

- See ya later.

I ran back to my cabin, bursting with happiness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Draco's POV:

I waited for Hermione in the potion classroom at midnight. She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. I opened my bag to check that I had everything. Yup. Dragon eye, unicorn hair, and many more. At that moment the door opened and Hermione tiptoed in.

- You got everything? she asked me in a whisper.

- Of course, do you. She held a bag up filled with different things.

- Why were you late? i asked crossing my arms over my chest.

- McGonagle caught me sneeking out.

- What did you say?

- I told her I'd forgotten something in the potion classroom, so just to warn you, she might come any minute.

- I'll give you the ingredients and you make the potion.

- Ok, hand them over. Come back when the greeks come.

- When are they coming?

- In a couple of days I think.

- Ok, see you then. I jumped out the window.

_Two days later_

Harry's POV:

We all had to go outside and sing the Hogwarts song while we waited for the greeks. It was awful. I'm exaggerating. But we weren't great, that is for sure. Finally, we saw chariots being pulled by pegusi **(is that how you spell it? review if you know the correct spelling) . ** When they drawed to a stop, A centaur hoped out. I heard a girl scream. When all of them had gotten out, they all started laughing. We just stared. I scanned the greeks. There was a boy that looked like me, a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, a small emo/goth ish boy, a brown haired girl holding a flute, twin boys that reminded me of fred and george, a stocky girl , a girl with spiky black hair carrying a bow and arrow, another girl with a bow and arrow, a boy that looked like he wanted to sleep, a blond that was overly make uped, a girl with uneven hair, a guy with a skar on his lip and a boy with a babyish face. They were an interesting crowd.


	15. Chapter 15

Percy's POV :

I couldnt help but laugh when I saw them. They looked so good and British. And because they looked so scared of Chiron. They looked surprised then annoyed. I felt a little mean laughing at them, so I waved. There was a pregnant silence because some women with grey hair came out and apoligized for being late. She introduced herself as Mrs McGonnagol. We all said hi and she lead us inside. There were some spare beds in the boys dorm and some spars in the girls, so we put our stuff away and went to dinner, or as they call it, supper. I sat next to THE harry potter. He kept looking at the girls opposite him. Must be his girlfriend. Nico was next to me. He was talking to a girl with brown curly hair.

So, asked harry, how is the US ?

Its awesome man, I said grinning.

Thought you might say that, he mumbled.

Oh yeah ? Well it's better then saying Crikey Mate !

Thats Australian, not that I expected you to know.

I ignored him andwent back to my dinner. I realised that most of the people at the Griffindor table were looking at us. Harry sighed. Later, when we went to sleep, Harry asked me who Annabeth was. I told him she was my ex. That made his smile grow. Harry is mean, man !

Annabeth's pov

I walked in to the dorm to see Piper sitting on my bed. She looked like she needed to talk to me. She looked guilty.

- Hey Annabeth! I need to ask you something.

- You already have. I smiled

- You know what I mean, she said returning the smile.

- Go ahead.

- Are you still mad at me because of the Percy incident? I mean, I was drunk.

- I know you were. And nah. I used to be, but now that I know the full version of the story, I forgive you.

She frowned. she looked confused.

- What is the full version?

- A kid in the Hecate Cabin hypnotized him.

- Which one?

- I dunno.

- Who told you this?

- The Stolls, why?

- Nothing, she smiled.

I went to sleep.

At around midnight I heard a sound. I opened my eyes to see Hermione sneaking out of the room. I followed her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Ok guys I am so sorry I havn't updated in likes years. It' just I have been really busy with school and fanfiction is pissing me off, and since now I have holidays I will try to update more frequently:)**

Hermione's POV

When I reached the potion room I saw Draco leaning against the cupbord taping his foot and humming.

-Took ya long enough, he snarled

-oh god what bit you ? I brought the potion so you should be happy

-well you should have told me that

-you didn't let me

I heard a « skkrak »

-did you hear that ? I asked

-well duh I did I'm not deaf ya know

-shut up. If people find out about...this, well...it woun't be good.

-Well I didn't think it would be good.

-Ok shut up

-anyway, let's see the potion

I reached over to my bag and rummaged. I took out a little blue glass bottle filled with a yellow liquid bubbling and swirling.

Draco smiled evilly.

- Now what do we do? I asked

- Leave that to me. he said with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

- tell me

-why should I tell you?

- unless you want everyone to know who your father is you better tell me.

He narrowed his eyes at me and growled.

- all I have to do is mix this potion with the one my father is gunna give the greeks.

- and how does your dad expect to get that potion to them?

- my dad has his ways. he said turning towards the window, when he suddenly stopped.

- did you see that? he asked

- see what?

- there was someone.

My eyes widened a i backed up slowly, then I bumped into someone.

**oolala**

**Sorry its so short, It was more of a sort of filler, o guys will update soon!**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	17. Chapter 17

Okay guys i havnt updated in AGES! And i feel horrible!

so heeres the deal.

I will update every saturday (orfriday depends)

I shall try to upate as much as possible.

IMS O SOORRY GUYS

iv just been so busy. but guys il make up for it :D again sorry

AND 56 REVIEWS? OMFG I LUFFF U GUYS 333333333333333


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry guys didn't update in yyyears! Love ya!**

I whirled around and my eyes widened when I saw who it was.

"Percy? What are doing here?" I asked with confusion. He smirked and his eyes twinkled with amusement. "Going to the bathroom. When a guy needs to go a guy needs to go." He said, the stupid smirk still on his face. "The bathroom is that way." I said glaring at him. "Well I'm new here sweet cheeks, how do you expect ME to know?" he questioned me."I expected you'd have the slightest sense of direction." I said. "Then I'm afraid to disappoint you milady." He said walking away. He wasn't even wearing his pajamas.

I turned back to Draco who had stayed silent throughout the whole conversation. He looked slightly annoyed, and a little…jealous was it? Who knows?

"Well? Are we done here then?" I asked picking up my wand from the ground. "Indeed we are. Now leave." I scoffed and left.

While leaving the room, I tripped on something. Before I could bend down to pick it up, Draco appeared before me and snatched it from my feet. He mumbled a small goodbye and fled out the window behind me. I stared back at him in confusion. At that moment Chiron, the half horse guy came up form around the corner.

"Harmonie? What are doing up at such an untimely hour as this? Get back to your room. And don't wake anyone up." He walked off before I could correct him.

I tiptoed back to my room and fell asleep straight away.

**sorry its so short**

**Review**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvvv**

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ok, for one, im sorry that i havnt updated in forever, I have no , i dont think il be able to contunie this story. So if someone wants to take over nad write the rest ,messag eme.**


End file.
